Submission
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Five mysterious deaths, all taking place in the same casino in Oita, and their souls are nowhere to be found. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are rushed in to investigate before finding out who the new owner of the casino is... MurTsu yaoi
1. Part 1

YAY for people who like for me to write yaois! XD I'm a dork, I know. Sooo... I hinted in the author's note at the end of Sanka Kyosei Suta that I was writing another wonderful Muraki/ Tsuzuki and... ta-da! So, have fun and enjoy. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to say that any character used in this story is mine. ... But I do anyway. -grin- I love Tsuzuki-sama! (And Muraki, but SHH, don't tell JT. -winks-)

**WARNING: **This story contains scenes of explicit content. (i.e: Hot man butt sex action! WOOT! XD) If offended by male on male or sex scenes, then do not read on. You've been warned.

**Shitagau** (to obey or submit)

**.:ONE:.**

"Yaaaay!" Asato Tsuzuki squealed, staring down at the table before him, "breakfast!"

His breakfast this time comprised of samples of every kind of cake he could get his hands on, two boxes full of several kinds of doughnuts, and a giant cup of coffee.

Tsuzuki continued grinning as he took his seat. "And it's all mine- MINE!- no sharing, no interuptions..." He picked up a chocolate cake with yellow icing and a pink rose on top of it and put it in his mouth. "Mmm!" he mumbled as he chewed, "Heaven!"

"Tsuzuki?" came Hisoka Kurosaki's voice from behind one of the closed doors. The doorknob rattled, and the teen found it locked. "Tsuzuki! Open this door! I know you're eating in there!"

The brown-haired shinigami whined as he took a bite out of a strawberry-filled doughnut. "Man..." He got up, doughnut in hand, and went to the door Hisoka was still rattling. "Why should I?" Tsuzuki asked through the door.

"Open this _damn door_, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled as he pounded on the door. "Or I'm gonna tell Tatsumi...!"

Tsuzuki took another bite from his doughnut. "... Promise not to touch anythig?"

Hisoka gave an aggravated sigh. "_Yes_... Now let me _in_."

Tsuzuki turned the lock and opened the door, stepping aside to let the blonde in. "Remember, you _promised_..."

The younger shinigami walked in as he gaped at how much foor the older man had brought to purgatory. "My... _God_..."

"I_ know_!" Tsuzuki squealed, rushing back over to his seat and drank a large gulp of coffee. "Isn't it _great_! Hurry- shut and lock the door behind you!"

Hisoka kicked the door shut and approached the table. "There's no _way_ you can _eat_ all this..."

Tsuzuki happily chewed on some caramel apple cake, the doughnut still in his other hand. "Hm... You're absolutely right." He picked up a large piece of chocolate cake with strawberry icing in the middle and on top. "Here! I _know_ you'll like it..."

Ichiro Tatsumi, seemingly popping out of nowhere, rushed up and took the cake that was offered to Hisoka. "Don't mind if I do, thank you."

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped, his sight landing on the same door that Hisoka had entered from- which was now open- then going to glare at the teen. "I _told_ you to lock that door! I blame **_you_**! This is all your fault! Now I can't eat in peace! I'll have to _share_-!"

Tatsumi stopped him before his rant could go on further. "Chief Konoe would like a meeting with you both. It's an urgent assignment."

ixi

Chief Konoe was sitting in his usual chair, Tatsumi taking his place in standing at his side. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were standing in front of them, Tsuzuki's watery eyes on Tatsumi.

"Your new case begins immediately," said Chief Konoe. "You'll be going to Oita."

"_Oita_?" Hisoka questioned.

Tsuzuki eyed the half eaten strawberry-filled doughnut in Tatsumi's hand as he brought it to his mouth. He watched the brunette's eyes- which seemed to be smirking- then noticed his mouth open to take a bite.

"Yes. There's a casino there I need you two to investigate before the situation becomes worse, since it has that potential."

Tsuzuki gaped as Tatsumi's teeth sunk into the doughnut as agonizingly slow as possible, only able to imagine how _wonderful_ the filling was when it spilled onto his tongue. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched Tatsumi slowly chew, _longing_ to eat the last bite in his hand-

"TSUZUKI!"

Said person stood straight up, now looking at the chief. "I'm listening!" he exclaimed as Hisoka covered his face with his hand.

Konoe glared at him. "_Good._" He turned to Tatsumi. "And stop teasing him!"

Tatsumi stuck the last bit of the pastry into his mouth and hurridly chewed and swallowed it. "My apologies."

Konoe continued as Tsuzuki recovered from the loss. "As I was _saying_... Five people have mysteriously died in this casino within the past two months, and their souls are unaccounted for and nowhere to be found. I'm sending you both to the casino to poke around- gather information to find out why this is happening. Check in within three days. I'm sending Gushoshin with you- he's waiting outside."

Hisoka gave a small bow. "Yessir."

Tsuzuki glanced at Tatsumi, who was smiling smugly at him. A tiny fleck of the strawberry filling was on the left corner of his mouth. He burst into tears agin. "It isn't _fair_!" he yelled as he ran out of the room, "Your blood _is_ made of ice water!"

Konoe stared after the shinigami as Tatsumi chuckled. "I'm sure he'll get over it." He looked to Hisoka again. "While you're gone, Watari and Tatsumi here'll be doing a background check on the casino to see if there's any clues." He then added with a smile. "And do thank Tsuzuki for all the _wonderful_ snacks he's left us. We will _happily_ eat them for him. Oh- and if you decide to gamble, you're to bring all the winnings to me. Understood?"

Hisoka bowed again. "Of course."

As Hisoka walked out, they could easily hear Tsuzuki yell, "I swear to you, they **hate** me!"

ixi

Both shinigami stood outside the casino, Gushoshin perched on Tsuzuki's right shoulder. The bird looked up from studying the map in his hands.

"Yep, this is it, guys!" he announced into the crisp morning air.

"'_Lucky Night Casino'_" Hisoka read the large neon green letters above the doors.

Gushoshin folded up the map. "All right. Tsuzuki, you're the card dealer at a poker table again. And since we can't lie about your age since you _look_ young, Hisoka, we couldn't get you a job, too. We would've had you gamble, but the underage thing... so you can just wonder around. It's better that way, anyway, since you'll be able to move around and listen to more people and gather more clues than Tsuzuki."

Hisoka looked dismally at the building. "This is going to be _hell_..."

Tsuzuki put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be okay. It doesn't get busy until night, and if you start feeling sick, you can come keep _me_ company..."

The teen looked away. "Yeah, sure..."

Gushoshin lifted himself off Tsuzuki's shoulder to be floating in the air. "I'm going in your guys' hotel room nearby to wait for any information Tatsumi and Watari find, and I should help them out. Good luck!" He flew off.

Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka as they went to go inside. "So! What do _you_ think is causing this?"

He shrugged. "Could be anything."

**.:TWO:.**

"Have _you_ found anything out of the ordinary?" Watari asked, typing something into the computer he was at.

"No..." Tatsumi answered from the computer beside him, "I was hoping _you_ had..."

"Nothing outta the blue..." said Watari, clicking on something.

"Let's see..." said Tatsumi, bringing up a page. "The Night Owl Casino was founded by Hiroshi Chimazu in the mid-1950's, then died some thirty years later and left the casino for his son in his will."

Watari nodded in agreement. "And Hiroshi died of natural causes, and has a clean record."

"The son, Hideki," Tatsumi continued, clicking on another site, " renamed the casino the Lucky Night Casino. He kept it purely out of respect for his father."

The scientist typed something. "The worst he's done is a petty robbery, so he's clean _too_..."

Tatsumi typed some more, and a new page showed more history. "Hideki kept the casino for eight years, then gave it to his good friend, Kakyojin-san. And after _that_... I can't find anything else."

Watari read something on his screen. "Yes, Kakyojin's clean as well..." He looked over at Tatsumi's computer. "Your's doesn't say that he died?"

"Kakyojin _died_?"

"_Yeah_, two moths ago of cancer. _So_..." Watari clicked around some more. "We just have to find out who the _current _owner is..."

Tatsumi sat back and watched Watari search. "We need to find something _today_. We've put this off long enough, and Tsuzuki and Kurosaki've been there for two days now. They probably haven't found much..."

Watari continued reading and searching for a few minutes more. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh no..."

The secretary got closer to the computer to be able to read as well. "'Oh no' what?" he asked urgently.

"'_Kakyojin-san, dying March of 1998 due to cancer-_'" Watari read aloud quickly, "'-_gave his beloved casino, The Lucky Night, to his trusted doctor of five years,_-..."

They didn't need to say his name aloud as they stared at his picture.

Watari stared at the screen in disbelief. "We've sent them into a death trap..."

"No..." said Tatsumi, getting to his feet, "we've sent _him_ into a death trap. I'll tell the chief now, you go contact Gushoshin immediately." He glared at the picture still on the screen as Watari got up. "He needs to be warned about who he's dealing with."

ixi

Tsuzuki sighed as he set his cards on the table, showing the three people there what he had. "Four of a kind- Dealer wins..."

A young woman with curly black hair, looking no younger than 22, also sighed, sweeping her hair behind her. "_Wow_, you're good, Mr. Dealer. I give up." She got up and walked away to a group of friends that had been hanging around nearby, waiting. The two men that had also played followed suit and walked away.

Hisoka, who was sitting on the furthermost edge to Tsuzuki's right, eyed the group of girls. "They're talking about you, you know..."

The shinigami back up and laid his head on the table. "Urgh, I _know_. All they say is how good looking I am and I'm so _hot_..." He picked at his clothes; a white shirt with a black vest and bow tie with black pants. "In more ways than what _they're_ thinking..."

"What about the one sitting by him- the kid?"

"Yeah, he's cute, too..."

Hisoka looked away when Tsuzuki looked up to smirk at him. "Don't say _anything_."

Tsuzuki laughed. "Ah... What's a pair of good-looking guys like us gonna do? We can't go in _public_ without getting admired..." He watched Hisoka roll his eyes before looking down at his watch. "They should be closing by now. It's midnight." He looked to the teen again. "So... what've you found?"

"All I know is that his place just got a new owner a few months ago, because the last one died from something. An illness, if I heard correctly. People also say that the new owner never comes down from **there**-" He jabbed his thumb behind him to indicate toward the second floor above the slots and roulette tables. Black tinted windows overlooked the casino.

"Anyway," he said as he got up, "I'm gonna walk around now that the place is clearing. I'll pick up some more info from the stragglers."

"Yeah, okay." Tsuzuki stood up fully as people passed by to leave. "Good night, folks. Safe trip home. We're closing- you need to leave..."

He turned and leaned on the table, staring up at the windows as he loosened his tie. "I wonder who's up there..." he thought out loud. He was snapped out of his thoughtful trance when he sensed someone sit at the table. "I'm sorry, we're closed."

"I was _surprised_ to find out that a Mr, Asato Tsuzuki had come to work for me... So I just _had_ to pay you a visit..."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened, instantly recognizing the voice. He spun around to glare.

Dr. Kazutaka Muraki sat there smirking at him, clad in a white tuxedo with a light grey shirt. "You wear that _very_ well, Mr.Tsuzuki..."

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki hissed, "I should've known..."

The doctor looked curiously at the shinigami, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his right middle finger. "'Known'? Known what?"

"Don't play stupid, Muraki," Tsuzuki snarled, "it doesn't suit you. You _know_ about the murders here, the unaccounted _souls_... _You're_ the one behind it."

Muraki smiled. "Oh _that_... Yes, I admit it. I _am_ responsible." He paused to watch Tsuzuki's expression change from pure hatred to surprise. "Surprised I admit to it? I'm sure you're wondering _why_ I did it..." The crimson red studs in his earlobes seemed to gleam as the lights begun to go out. "I fed off them," he said quietly so only Tsuzuki could hear, "I sucked them dry of their energy so that _I_ can become stronger. I know it's selfish, but..." He stare turned seductive, his eyes half lidded. "I'm going to overpower you one day, that is my wish. I want to take advantage of you... Get what I've been _longing_ to do..."

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get the point by now. But the _souls_, where are they?"

The blonde blinked. "Souls? Oh, they're probably floating around here _somewhere_... I'll be sure to release them."

The shinigami put his tie on the table and undid the topmost buttons on his shirt. "Then my work here is done. I'll be leaving now."

"So soon?" Muraki asked, "I can't allow _that_..." This made Tsuzuki look at him. "How about a game? Can I interest you with poker?"

Tsuzuki instantly remembered what almost happened the last time they had played poker- on the ship, the Queen Camellia. He looked around at the small crowd of people that were left and saw Hisoka was nowhere in sight. He began to feel uneasy. "No, that's okay."

Muraki cocked an eyebrow as he rested his chin on his left hand. "Why, afraid you might lose?"

Amethyst eyes looked around again. "No... I know you'll win."

The blonde smiled. "Very true." He studied the shinigami before him. "Then... Can I interest you with a date?"

Tsuzuki finally looked at him. "You're joking."

"I'm not." He got up from his seat. "If you would like to follow me, we can discuss details upstairs." He then added in an undertone, "And I'd _advise_ that you not decline..."

Tsuzuki mentally sulked as he went to follow the physician. _Waaah! He's too creepy- I can't say no!_

They walked side-by-side, passing an elderly guard escorting two teenagers that had gotten in. Tsuzuki wasn't paying attention to really anything as he looked around until Muraki spoke again.

"I know that when we last met, I promised to have for you a million roses, " he said softly, "and I apologize for not having that many." His voice went quieter. "But the roses I _do_ have... their pedals are scattered on a bed that's waiting for us up these stairs..."

Tsuzuki stopped dead in his tracks before turning to go up the steps.

Muraki chuckled as he also stopped. "I'm only _kidding_, Mr. Tsuzuki. I assure you, you're perfectly safe."

The shinigami stood his ground as he glared. "I don't trust you."

Muraki smirked. "You _wound_ me. Fine, if you want to finish down here-" He grabbed Tsuzuki's arm and spun him around before pinning him to the wall. "-We can."

Tsuzuki took to staring down at Muraki's snowy white tie, wishing the slots machine in front of them wasn't hiding them from view. He chose to stay silent.

"I love being this close to you..." Muraki whispered as he leaned closer. "You have no _clue_ what it does to me..." He put his arms around Tsuzuki's waist as he nuzzled his neck.

"I thought... we were gonna talk about... going on a date?" Tsuzuki said weakly.

Muraki licked a trail from his neck to the shell of his ear. "Mm... That can _wait_..."

"Get off him, Muraki."

Muraki turned his head to the right to see who had intruded, Tsuzuki looking over his shoulder. There stood Hisoka, staring coldly at the doctor with his arms folded, Gushoshin perched on his shoulder.

"I should have you kicked out for being under_age_, kid," Muraki growled.

Hisoka's stare seemed to get ten times colder. "_You heard me_."

Tsuzuki tensed as he felt Muraki's right hand slowly slide down his back, going over his butt.

"Why should I, because _you_ told me to?" Muraki sneered. "Don't make me laugh."

The shinigami gasped, a deep blush going across his cheeks, when he felt Muraki's fingers reach between his legs and rubbed at his nether regions, pushing him away. "Enough!"

Muraki laughed as Tsuzuki rushed to Hisoka's side. "All right... I'll let you go for now." He pushed his glasses up before putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I've made reservations a few buildings down from here for us, Mr. Tsuzuki. Dinner begins at eight. I expect you'll be there..." He looked at them both before turning to head upstairs. "Good night..."

Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's arm to drag him away, noticing the murderous look in those green eyes. "Come _on_, Hisoka..."

They walked out of the casino and were walking along the sidewalk before any of them spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuzuki!" squeaked little Gushoshin, "I wish I could've come to warn you sooner, and I rushed over as fast as I could when my brother contacted me...!"

Hisoka looked over at Tsuzuki with a single emerald eye. "I can't save you every time Muraki jumps you. You need to learn how to push him off when I'm _not_ there. Got it?"

Tsuzuki continued to keep his stare on the ground, his hands deep in his pockets. "Yeah, thanks."

The teen looked at him for a moment longer, then taking to watching cars and bikes whiz by.

**.:THREE:.**

Hisoka walked into the hotel room, a brown box in his hands. Surveying the room, he saw Tsuzuki sitting on the edge of his bed watching news, and Gushoshin was on the small table set off in the corner typing away on a laptop.

"I brought doughnuts," he said as he shut the door behind himself.

Tsuzuki got up and took the box from him so he could take off his jean jacket. "I thought you were just going on a walk?" He opened the box as he sat on Hisoka's bed, his eyes lighting up. "Hey! There's coffee in here! Thanks, Hisoka!"

"I thought you'd be hungry, so I got it on my way back," said Hisoka. He grabbed the second cup of coffee in the box and went over to look at what Gushoshin was doing. "What're you working on?" he asked before taking a drink.

Gushoshin clicked on a file as Tsuzuki dug into the box. "I just sent the chief our report, so now I'm getting his _response_...Ah ha! There it is!" He clicked on the newly received email. "_Good job on the case boys. We should've expected it to be Muraki._ Blah blah blah... _And be sure to bring me back something_. That's it."

"I guess we're allowed to stick around for a little while," Tsuzuki said while fishing around in the box for another doughnut.

Hisoka turned around and leaned on the table with his arms folded to look at the brunette once setting the coffee on the table. "So... Are you going on that date tonight?"

Tsuzuki tensed as his chewing slowed, concentrating on the TV but not really watching it. "...Yeah."

Gushoshin snapped his laptop shut as Hisoka looked coldly at his partner. "I'm gonna go back to the ministry now that the case is over. I'm sure you guys can handle yourselves if you stay... See ya!" He disappeared into the air to go back to purgatory.

Hisoka waited a minute longer before resuming his questioning. "_Why_?"

Tsuzuki put the half empty box on the bed, refusing to look at the blonde. "I dunno..." He never took his eyes off the TV.

The younger shinigami's anger flared, using his powers to shut off the TV. "He's our _enemy_, Tsuzuki, and you _know_ what he wants to do."

Amethyst eyes went to the ground to stare at his socked feet. "Yeah, I know."

"**Why** does it have to be **him**! Why can't you pick someone_ else_!" His hands were now fists at his sides.

Tsuzuki finally looked at him. "Like who! Tatsumi? **_You_**!" His eyes widened at the mere suggestion.

Hisoka turned his head to stare at the wall. "It's be better than _him_..." he said quietly.

The other shinigami was now on his feet. "I can't do _that_... You- You're my _partner_, we-"

"**_So!_**"

They stared at each other for a moment, until Hisoka couldn't take it anymore and took to staring at the wall as he refolded his arms. "All right, I get it. You have feelings for him. I'll get over it."

Tsuzuki glared at him. "Not like that," he said sternly.

Hisoka looked at him cooly. "Then why do you just stand there when he advances on you? You only fight him when I come around, or he starts to go too far. Deep down, you _want_ him to have his way with you, and you _know_ it." He went to cross the room and grab his jacket.

"I'm still going tonight," Tsuzuki said after him.

"Fine." He put his slender arms inside the sleeves. "You know..." he said thoughtfully, his back to Tsuzuki. "If you're with your enemy, or your partner... it wouldn't matter which one you went with." Before he reached for the handle to leave, he looked back at Tsuzuki. "They're both forbidden. Then again, you have a knack for ignoring rules."

Tsuzuki stared at the door after Hisoka left, almost smiling. _He's jealous... Jealous of the one he hates most. How sad..._

ixi

Tsuzuki walked along the sidewalk toward the casino, taking in the early-summer air. He gazed around at both sides of the street, overlooking the passing people on the sidewalk and the cars on the street. Neon signs were beginning to come alive as the sky further darkened to illuminate advertisements and names of stores. The shinigami felt perfectly calm as he walked on to the restaurant with his hands in his pockets.

He was wearing something very similar to what he'd been wearing the previous night, with the exception of trading the bowtie with a normal one and adding a matching dinner jacket and his favorite black trenchcoat. He had just returned from purgatory to fetch this outfit, since this "date"- as Muraki called it- had been unexpected.

_I wonder where Hisoka's been all day..._ he wondered as he began to pass the Lucky Night Casino. _I haven't seen him since he walked out this morning. I feel a little bad..._ He glanced inside the building through the three glass double doors to see that it was very busy. _Glad I'm not in _there_ tonight... Not that this is any _better

On he went, starting to dread each step he took as the restaurant he was going to came into view. He was sure this was the one Muraki had meant: it was two buildings to the right of the casino, and it looked fancy enough to suit his (Muraki's) tastes. Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki continued to put one foot in front of the other and decided that he wouldn't be staying long.

He opened the door of the restaurant and proceeded inside. On both beige walls to his sides were dark wood benches, and three people were sitting on these, quietly conversing. He could barely hear a male in the dining room singing in a soft crooning voice with light music behind him of violins and other strings. In front of him to muffle the sound was a wall where a young teenage- looking girl stood at a pedestal to check off names in the notebook in front of her. Two archways were on either side of her, both leading to the same room from the sound of it. Glancing at the clock above the girl, he saw that it was five till eight. He approached the pedestal.

"Name?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh... I think it'd be under a Dr. Muraki?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully.

She scanned the book. "...Oh yes! You must be Mr. Tsuzuki?" She received a nod. "You're at table seventeen- it's against the back wall to the left. Dr. Muraki is already waiting for you."

Tsuzuki inwardly cringed as he bowed slightly to give his thanks. She gave a cute smile as she checked his name off. He went down the hall to the left, turned left, then left again to enter the room.

The room itself was huge- he guessed it could fit at least a hundred people easy, since there were so many elegant white chairs and tables to sit from one to six people. They were everywhere he looked, except for the very front, where a large stage with forest green curtains was. The man singing into the microphone looked maybe in his late twenties, early thirties. His black hair was down to his shoulders and looked silky to the touch. Taking his eyes away, and only vaguely noticing that the room was about half full and everyone was watching the singer, Tsuzuki looked along the beige-colored wall to his left to find Muraki.

As he walked along, and earning a few stares, he found Muraki two tables away from the corner, also watching the vocalist until Tsuzuki was a few feet away. The doctor smiled as he watched his favorite shinigami come closer, studying each other.

Muraki's platinum blonde bangs hid his glass right eye like always, his other silver eye locked onto amethyst. His chin was resting on his interlocked fingers, elbows on the table. He was wearing a dress shirt with lines going down where the buttons would be. A red bowtie was at his neck, and a black dinner jacket adorned his shoulders and arms. Upon coming closer, Tsuzuki noticed a red sash around his waist.

"I'm so glad you could come," said Muraki. His eyes traveled over the brunette's body as he took his seat, taking off his trechcoat. "You look stunning, as always..."

Tsuzuki ignored the applause around them as the singer finished his song. "Cut the crap, Muraki," he said, trying to sound cold- and working, "why am I here?"

Muraki continued to give his playful smile. "What? Is it wrong to want to spend some time alone with you? Besides-" His smile turned into a smirk. "-you came of your own free will. No one _forced_ you to come, because _I_ sure didn't..." The smirk faded. "I'm actually surprised the_ kid_ let you come, since he _hates_ me so much."

The brunette stared at the table. "He didn't want me to, actually..." He looked up to glare at the doctor. "And he has every _reason_ to hate you as much as he does."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Touché." He folded his arms on the table. "I already ordered us some wine. I think it'll be to your taste..."

Tsuzuki stared at him for a brief moment before turning his head to watch the same male vocalist go into another song. "I don't plan on staying long, you know. I just wanted to see what you wanted."

"And I _told_ you what I want. " He then added quietly, "You know _everything_ I want..."

He shot him a glare before going back to watching the stage, choosing not to say anything.

A few silent moments passed, until a young man came in their direction, in his hands a small basket full of some red fabric and a bottle inside it- which he suspected was the wine- and two glasses in the opposite hand.

"Ah," said Muraki, "here's our wine."

Both of them put their hands in their laps as the waiter, wearing the same black and green uniform as the girl at the entrance, put their glasses in front of them.

"It's Chateau Margot, 1987," Muraki informed Tsuzuki as the waiter popped the cork carefully and began to pour the shimmering red liquid. "They tell me it's rare..."

Tsuzuki kept his eyes on his glass as it was filled. The waiter set the bottle on the table, bowed, then said, "Someone will be over to take your order shortly." He walked away.

Muraki took his glass and held it up. "Cheers?" he said hopefully.

Reluctantly, Tsuzuki mimicked the action and tapped his glass against the doctor's. "Yeah, cheers," he said dully.

Muraki took a long drink compared to Tsuzuki's two sips. Once Muraki had finished with a quiet "Ah!" he looked to the shinigami. "What's wrong? Is it not to your liking?"

Tsuzuki shook his head and took another sip. "No... This is fine."

The blonde continued to study him. "You shouldn't look at me so _coldly_, Mr. Tsuzuki... It only mars your beauty."

Tsuzuki glared. "I don't care. I told you- I don't trust you."

Muraki shrugged. "I guess I can't change that. It's _your_ choice..." He reached over and grabbed one of the menus that had been set by the vase of red roses against the wall. "You should order something to eat. I assure you, it's all _very_ good... And never mind what anything costs- I've already taken care of it."

He took to watching the singer again. "I'm not hungry."

"But you must order _something_," Muraki urged. "Then get some dessert, at least, since I know you have_ such_ a sweet tooth..." he smirked.

Tsuzuki felt a pang of annoyance for Muraki knowing so much about him as he picked up the menu to examine the sweets section.

Muraki looked over his menu. "I gave the casino to someone else, if that eases your mind."

Tsuzuki's attention went to him after inspecting a picture of a very good-looking chocolate cake decorated with raspberries and strawberries. "Why?"

The blonde pulled his glasses out from a pocket inside his jacket to read the menu better. "Because I have no use for it. I got what I wanted, and it seems that I can't get any _more_ from there..." He glanced up to see Tsuzuki's expression. "Don't worry. I put it in good hands. He may seem greedy at times, but the casino will run smoothly under his control." He closed the menu and set it back by the vase. "You know by now that I kept my promise by releasing the souls?"

"Yes."

"Good."

A woman with dyed red hair came over, a small notepad and pencil in her hands. "Are you ready to order?" she asked politely.

Tsuzuki saw Muraki nod toward him, indicating for him to go first. "I would like to have-" He pointed to the chocolate cake he'd been looking over. "-that, please."

The waitress wrote it down, looking Tsuzuki over again before turning to muraki. "And what would _you _like, sir?"

"Fugu and sekihan, please," he answered, resting his chin on his hands again once taking his glasses off and putting them back inside his jacket.

She wrote this down too before taking the menus. "Your dinner will be brought in a few moments." She bowed, looking at Muraki again, then hurried away.

Tsuzuki looked to the physician. "_Moments_?"

Muraki smiled. "They're very quick here." Silence came between them, Tsuzuki once again going back to watching the stage; a woman was now singing. His eyes never moved from the shinigami. "Your turn to talk, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said to break the silence. "I've done all the talking thus far, so now it's your turn. Talk to me about anything you desire, I don't care _what_ it is."

Tsuzuki only glanced at him with one eye, not bothering to turn his head. "I have nothing to say. I'm not really sure why I'm still here."

"I see... So... How's Hisoka?" he asked conversationally.

The brunette considered ignoring him, but knew he'd press on until he talked. "I haven't seen him since he walked out this morning." Knowing Muraki would ask why, he continued. "We got in a little fight because I told him I'd be coming tonight. Like I said, he didn't want me to, since you're our enemy and all..."

Both men put their hands in their laps again as the woman came back with a gold metal cart full of plates of food. She set Tsuzuki's cake in front of him, then Muraki's meal was served. Giving a sweet smile, she said, "Enjoy your meal, gentlemen," and rolled the cart to a different table.

"I'm your enemy only when I want to be," Muraki said, using a fork and knife to cut up his blowfish.

"Like the casino?" the shinigami asked as he cut a piece of cake off with his fork, taking some chocolate syrup and a tiny raspberry with it.

"_No_, not exactly." The blonde finished his cutting and scooped the fish into the rice on the same plate. "I told you what I was doing there, and I never intended on keeping the souls. My apologies for that incident."

Tsuzuki chewed and swallowed. "Yeah right. I _know_ you wanted to lure me there so that you could invite me _here_."

Muraki smiled. "... It _might_ have crossed my mind..." He scooped up a piece of the fish and rice and ate it.

"Mmmm-hm," Tsuzuki hummed before swallowing. "Yeah, and it _might_ have crossed _my_ mind that I hope your blowfish is still poisonous." He smirked.

The physician chuckled. "Oh, it isn't. But believe me, if it _was_, it wouldn't be enough to kill me. _You_ should know _that_."

They continued eating and drinking wine, only partially listening to the music on stage. They glanced at each other every few minutes but never made eye contact. Tsuzuki felt himself getting more and more comfortable with where he was, and even whom he was with.

It was when Tsuzuki had eaten his last bite when Muraki had set his fork down on his plate. This made the shinigami look up as he dipped one of the strawberries into some leftover syrup. "You're done? You've only eaten half..."

Muraki pushed the plate away, watching Tsuzuki eat the strawberry." It's all right, I'm fine." His silvery eye followed Tsuzuki's hand closely as it went to dip another strawberry. "You like fruit?" he asked quietly.

Tsuzuki bit into the strawberry." Mm-hm." He went back to watching the orchestra now playing as they fell silent once again.

The doctor still kept his eyes on Tsuzuki, still watching his closely. His eyes fell to the shinigami's plate- which still had chocoate syrup smeared on it-, then went to the right to stare at the roses held in the vase for decoration. He smirked as he carefully lifted one out to hold it.

"Do you like roses, Mr. Tsuzuki?" he asked.

Tsuzuki looked at him quizically. "Um... Yeah, I guess. It's pretty... Why?"

Muraki studied it like he'd done with Tsuzuki. "I think... this rose reminds me of myself."

Tsuzuki's eyes turned cold. He didn't like where this might lead to. "How...?"

"Well..." he said, spinning the flower with his fingers. "Many people like roses. They think they're pretty, just like you said yourself. And even though it has thorns, they don't care and still give them to people they love..." He looked up seductively. "So I'm like the _rose_, and you just said that you _like_ roses..." He smirked.

Amethyst glared darkly at him. "You're _wrong_, Muraki, you _and_ Hisoka."

Muraki's eyes brightened in surprise. "So _that's_ what you two argued about this morning?" He drank some wine, draining his glass. "He suspects you too, huh? That _must_ mean it's true..."

Tsuzuki got to his feet, picking up his trenchcoat. "_No_, it isn't. I'm leaving." He turned and went to leave.

Muraki rushed to catch up. "Come _on_, Tsuzuki..."

The shinigami walked out quickly, putting his coat on with Muraki trailing behind. He didn't care that the girl at the pedestal gave them a worried look as they passed and went out the doors. All he cared about was getting away from the doctor...

"Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said as he came to his side, "let me at _least_ take you to your hotel. I would still like to talk to you."

His hatred for the physician was starting to stir, but decided to give him a chance. "Fine, but make it quick." He followed Muraki to the back of the building, and saw that a black Mercedes was the only car parked there. He began to feel uneasy again.

"Do you ever take time out of your busy life to do something for yoursself?" Muraki asked. "I mean, other than indulging in sweets and sleeping and such, I _mean_..." He looked over at the brunette with one eye, his voice going quieter. "Do you ever feel _pleasure_ anymore?" He followed Tsuzuki to the passenger side of the car.

"... No," he admitted quietly.

Muraki backed Tsuzuki up against the door before he could open it." You need to stop denying your desires, Mr. Tsuzuki," he whispered. "All it'll do is build up until you can't take it anymore and you'll give in, anyway."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Muraki leaned his body closer, coming down to continue whispering in his ear.

"Giving in to your desires every once in a while won't do any harm, and no one needn't ever know. Not even _Hisoka_..."

Tsuzuki put his hands on Muraki's chest to push him away. "Get off me, Muraki," he said sternly.

Muraki took a step back, staring at the shinigami. "You're to keep denying it then?"

He sidestepped around the blonde so he could put some distance between them. "Yes, Muraki, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The blonde reached out to stop him. "Wait-"

Tsuzuki glided into the air, shifting his energy to become invisible as he flew away.

Muraki stared up into the night sky. A smile slowly formed on his lips, beginning to chuckle, as he went to get in his car.

ixi

The shinigami unlocked and opened the door to his hotel room as silently as he could, in case Hisoka was there. He was glad he had, for when he went in, he could see the teen's silhouette under the blankets on his bad. He was lying on his side with his back to the door as Tsuzuki slipped his shoes and coat off, and Tsuzuki could tell from his breathing that he wasn't really asleep.

"Hey, Hisoka," he quietly greeted, fully expecting the silence he got in return. He walked over to the table, undoing his tie as he went to put it there. "I'm actually _surprised_ you're here. I thought you went back to purgatory... but I don't mind if you're here." Tsuzuki proceeded to take off his jacket and strip down to his boxers and unbuttoned shirt.

He sat on the empty bed, facing his partner. Hisoka's eyes were closed to continue feigning sleep. "I didn't let him do anything, if that's what you're worried about," Tsuzuki said more seriously. "He tried to of course, but I pushed him away... I hope that eases your mind." He pulled back the covers and got under them to get some sleep. As soon as he was comfortable and closed his eyes, he was very aware of the green eyes on him.

END FIRST HALF

A/N: Due to the length of parts 4 and 5, I shall cut it off here. Sorry about that. But if you want some _teasers_, here they are!

OVERLOOK:

He evilly laughed as Tsuzuki reached up to try and pry the arm off to stop choking for air. "That's it. DIE, shinigami, learn your lesson and DIE..."

They got stuck there. Both lust filled gazes connected and were unable to look away. Tsuzuki tried with all his might to look away, to blink his true desire out of his eyes...

"You're my _partner_, Hisoka. That's the only thing that holds me back. I won't ruin it."

"I've _longed_ to be able to take control of your beautiful body. I've _longed_ to be able to render you powerless, to make you _forget_ about _all_ that wonderful power you have... I want and love everything about you, Mr. Tsuzuki..."

ixi

... Sorry, that's all I'll give. -grin- So yeah, you likey? I hope so! Oh- WARNING: the yaoi takes place in part 5, which is why it's so long. XD. Please excuse any mistakes I didn't catch.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It's that little button to the left of this! It ain't hard! -bows- Arigatou.


	2. Part 2

The second half of this wonderful tale has finally arrived to you wonderful people! And I thank all my wonderful reviewers! -cries- You people always brighten my day... -recovers- So yeah! The last stretch- be ready for a long read. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! -smiles- Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own any characters used in this story. -tear- I'll just stick to my daydreams of Tsuzuki and Muraki doing-... nevermind. -runs-

**WARNING: **This story contains scenes of explicit content. (i.e: Hot man butt sex action! WOOT! XD) If offended by male-on-male or sex scenes, then do not read on. (Really, coz it's in part 5!) You've been warned.

**Shitagau** (to obey or submit)

**.:FOUR:.**

"Jeez," Hisoka sighed as he walked at Tsuzuki's side down the hallway, "not even two days back, and he already has another assignment. Is it getting to be the busy time of year or something?"

Tsuzuki smiled. He was glad they were speaking normally to each other again, and guessed that Hisoka had forgiven him. "Yeah, I guess so. Whenever schools're about to let out- I _know _it's not for another few months," he added, noticing Hisoka glance at him, "-but kids get depressed and such, and end up on the kiseki. It's pretty sad, actually..."

They walked into Chief Konoe's office once again. Nothing had changed since they last came to receive a case, not even his stern expression.

"I hate to send you two off as soon as you got back, but this one has to be done pronto."

"What is it this time?" Tsuzuki asked.

Konoe pulled a photo off his desk and turned it to show them. He revealed a very pretty girl standing at an angle in her school uniform with fair, pale skin, light brown curly hair that went to the middle of her back. She was looking at something not seen with vibrant emerald eyes like Hisoka's. She wasn't smiling.

"Kumiko Ishigawa, 16, Nagasaki. She's not on the kiseki," said the chief, earning two very surprised faces. "She's been possessed by a lesser demon for some reason, and we really don't want to know why. It shouldn't be too hard to get rid of him- at least that's what Watari tells me- so I trust you two can do it." He held out to them a folded map. "The school she goes to is marked on this," he said as Hisoka took it. "I _would_ send Gushoshin with you, but both of them are up to their necks with work." A smile found its way to his lips. "And you_ know_ how much I like castella cake..."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka bowed. "We'll be sure to get you some, sir," said the brunette.

ixi

Both of them stood by a tree across the street from the main entrance of the high school marked on the map that was given to them. The sky was a brilliant orange, the sun setting behind the large building in front of them.

"Are you _sure_ we're not late?" Hisoka asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed with the older man.

Tsuzuki checked his watch. "_No_, we still have a few minutes. Besides, it would've been _your_ fault if we _were_ late, since_ you're_ the one that read the map wrong."

Hisoka rolled his eyes as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Whatever." He looked the school over again. "I heard it's really hard to get into this school, have to be really smart and all that..."

"That just means that we need to make this mission a success. Seems like she planed to have a real future..." Tsuzuki said thoughtfully right before the dismissal bell rang.

Hundreds of teenagers came out of the doors a few seconds later, meeting up with friends with smiles on their faces and bags over their shoulders to go home.

Tsuzuki turned to the teen beside him. "Will you be able to pick her out?" he asked lightly, knowing the poor kis was picking up every single emotion that came out of that school.

"Yeah..." he strained to say, sounding like he had a migraine.

The older shinigami went back to studying the building, feeling a little sorry for Hisoka and didn't want to wait anymore.

"She just came out," Hisoka said urgently once most of the teens had cleared the premises. "She's hollow, more empty, and it's dark and evil... Really cold..." he described as best as he could. "Come on." He got up from leaning on the tree to follow her.

"Easy to pick out, huh?" Tsuzuki said optimistically as he caught up and went left.

Hisoka's eyes seemed to be glued onto the girl. "Yeah."

They came onto the same sidewalk she was on, keeping quite a distance away from her. Their feet made no sound as they went- they had shifted their energy so that none was in their feet. The street started to go downhill, and they could see a bridge that went over the street once it leveled out at the bottom. Both were deserted.

Tsuzuki grabbed his partner's wrist. _Under the bridge_. Hisoka nodded to show that he'd heard and seen Tsuzuki thought.

_This is too easy..._ Hisoka said in his mind, making Tsuzuki smirk before jumping into the air and becoming invisible.

Tsuzuki's pace quickened. The plan was being perfected in his head: they were to trap her under the bridge, throw a fuda on her to bring the demon out (the fuda he was to use in his hand already, ready to go), and then Hisoka would take Kumiko away so he could take care of the demon before any real damage was done. Yes, it seemed easy and flawless enough...

About a short minute later, Kumiko started to pass under the bridge. As soon as she was covered by the shadow, Hisoka seemed to appear out of nowhere at the other side of the shadow the bridge cast. "Stop right there," he said, smirking at how official he sounded.

"Shinigami, I presume?" said Kumiko in a voice that was clearly not her own; it was deep and husky. Her green eyes began to glow red.

Tsuzuki came up behind her. "That's right," he answered. "And you either leave that girl's body yourself, or I **force** you out."

She turned enough to be able to watch both of them. "Try all you like, shinigami. Your weak fuda'll never work on me."

Hisoka's eyes reflected Tsuzuki pulling a fuda from the right pocket of his black trenchcoat, and he took a few steps backward. "We'll see..." said Tsuzuki, holding up the paper to let the girl see it. He threw it to her face, yelling "Malevolence obliteration!" before it stuck to her forehead.

Kumiko screamed, falling to her knees as she tried to pull and scratch at the fuda. After a few seconds of agony, the demon jumped out of her mouth to let her fall, the fuda instantly detaching. Once the demon stood fully, he only came up to Tsuzuki's waist, had orange tinted skin, blood red eyes, and two tiny ivory horns on his forehead. He shook his head to clear it before turning to Tsuzuki to darkly glare at him. "All right, so you got lucky," he said in the same voice Kumiko had just had, "but you'll pay _dearly_ for that."

"Take Kumiko and get outta here!" Tsuzuki yelled as the demon charged at him. He jumped out of the way, watching from the corner of his eye as Hisoka rushed over to Kumiko and easily picked her up to rush right back out from under the bridge. "All right, let's play." He threw another fuda, which he'd been hanging onto in his pocket, and was surprised to see it burst into a ball of fire as soon as it hit his back.

The demon chuckled as he turned back around. "Heh heh... I _told_ you fuda wouldn't work, shinigami. You should listen to me more." He snapped his fingers, and an arrow made entirely of fire came from thin air and shot at Tsuzuki's left arm before he could move a single inch, ripping the sleeves of his coat, jacket, and shirt and left a shallow cut that immediately started bleeding.

Tsuzuki stared sternly at the demon. "Okay, Plan B." He put his hands together and intertwined his fingers. "I humbly call upon the twelve gods who protect me-"

Crimson eyes widened. "No... I won't let you!"

Tsuzuki's eyes were closed, unable to see the demon charge at him. "-Blade of air, steel of sky, fangs of-!" He was forced to stop his summon and open his eyes in surprise as he was propelled across the street and shoved up against the wall there. The demon had him lifted a few inches off the ground, his arms extended to be able to do this, and was pushing this arm as hard as he could against the shinigami's neck.

He evilly laughed as Tsuzuki reached up to try and pry the arm off to stop choking for air. "That's it. DIE, shinigami, learn your lesson and DIE..."

The brunette looked around desperately, hoping Hisoka would come back and save the day. But he was nowhere in sight. The arm on his neck pushed harder, feeling like his windpipe was about to collapse. He could barely even gasp to breathe...

"Attack! Ooryuu dragon!"

The arm at Tsuzuki's neck left, the body it was attached to being knocked off his feet several feet away. He fell to his knees as he rubbed at his neck, coughing and gulping in air to refill his lungs and body. He knew whose voice he'd heard, knew who had sovereignty over that dragon, without thinking and before he came over and knelt down beside him.

"Are you all right?" Muraki asked.

Tsuzuki looked up and watched the dragon eat the demon. "Yeah..."

The doctor smiled. "Good thing I was here, then..."

He turned his head to look at him. "What're you doing here? I could've handled it myself."

"Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka came running toward them, his expression turning cold when his eyes landed on Muraki. Muraki helped Tsuzuki to his feet; the older shinigami looked to the doctor for an answer, only to receive a mysterious smile.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Hisoka asked, his voice icy as he approached them.

"He... He helped me out," Tsuzuki said quietly, looking at the ground. "Where's Kumiko?"

Hisoka took to ignoring the doctor at their sides. "I modified her memory and sent her home. We can go back to purgatory to see if Konoe has anything else for us."

Tsuzuki knew what Hisoka had meant by saying this. They both knew the chief didn't have anything else for them- the teen just wanted to get away from Muraki. "Yeah, all right. We still need to get some castella cake, though..."

Muraki grabbed his wrist to get his attention. "I need to talk to you," he said sternly, like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He glanced at Hisoka, who looked like he was about to say no for him. "It's all right, Hisoka. You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you, since I kow it won't take long." He shot a glare at Muraki. "_Right_?"

Muraki's smile never faded. "Yes, of course." His eyes met with Hisoka's. "Don't worry, I promise not to lay a finger on him. It's just a simple chat, is all."

Hisoka turned, hesitant to leave. "... All right. Don't be long." He walked away once thrusting his fists into the pockets of his jean jacket.

Muraki, who was still hanging onto Tsuzuki's wrist, tugged on him to pull him away. "Come with me," he said softly. He let go once Tsuzuki began to follow.

The wall that Tsuzuki had been trapped against only moment ago only went halfway across the width of the street above. The sidewalk branched off where the wall ended, still going under the bridge. Tsuzuki guess that was where Muraki had come from as he was taken there. They turned the corner and went a few feet away from the street to make sure they were hidden from sight.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked again once they stopped.

Muraki pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Is it a sin to want to see you again?" He got silence, Tsuzuki's stare going down to their feet. "Besides, why should you complain? If I hadn't come, by the time your partner would've come, he would've found you dead." He hooked a finger under the brunette's chin to make him look up. "And you know I can't allow _that_..." His stare and voice turned seductive, eyes half lidded. "Not before I get what I want..."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Will you _ever_ give up?"

The physician chuckled. "No... I won't. _You_ know that." He pushed on Tsuzuki's right shoulder to make him turn and back up against the concrete wall. "Not after you _vaguely_ hinted at the end of our date that you _want_ me..."

He turned his head so Muraki couldn't have a clear shot at his lips. "No, I didn't..." he said quietly, looking to the deserted street.

"But you _did_..." Muraki whispered as he leaned in closer. "You desire to be with me, I _know_ you do. Just as mush as I want _you_..." He put his arms around Tsuzuki's slender waist as his head leaned down to kiss his neck.

Tsuzuki unconsciously tilted his head. "Yeah, so...?" he whispered. He placed his palms flat against the cool concrete he was trapped against to keep from putting his arms around the blonde. "And I think I told you before, I refuse to give_ in_ to that desire."

Muraki stopped, head coming up to stare down at the shinigami. "And I will never understand _why_..."

They got stuck there. Both lust filled gazes connected and were unable to look away. Tsuzuki tried with all his might to look away, to blink his true desire out of his eyes, but Muraki's eyes were just so hypnotizing...

The blonde dipped down and slid Tsuzuki's upper lip into his mouth to let it slowly slide right back out. Getting no sign of protest or reaction, he went in again and wormed his tongue into his mouth. The reaction he earned was a whimper and the shinigami's body tensing up as he tasted every crevice in Tsuzuki's cooperating mouth.

Tsuzuki pressed his hands harder against the concrete, his eyes fluttering closed as Muraki hugged him tighter. One part of his mind was blatantly screaming for him to get Muraki off, he's the enemy, Hisoka'll hate him, Hisoka gave the utmost hint that he had feelings for him, this was _wrong_... But then another part of him was melting under Muraki's kiss and touch and wanted nothing more than for Muraki to take it further. He barely heard Muraki moan as he pushed himself closer to deepen the kiss, Tsuzuki kissing right back.

After a few seconds more of pure bliss, the blonde pulled back to let them both lightly pant and catch their breaths. They stared at each other intently until Muraki smirked.

"Invigorating..." he whispered as he bent down to continue kissing.

Tsuzuki finally pulled his senses together and pried his hands off the wall to push Muraki off. "Enough," he managed to say with a weak voice. Once Muraki's hold on his lightened, he pushed himself away and left the stunned doctor behind as he turned the corner and hurried away.

ixi

"_You_ took a while," Hisoka commented once Tsuzuki had returned to purgatory and entered the break room. "I've already got the chief's cake, _delivered_ it, _then_ give a debriefing. What the hell took you so long?"

Tsuzuki hung his trench coat on the coat rack. "Nothing's _ever_ short with Muraki..." he sighed.

Hisoka's eyes followed him as he plopped down in the chair beside him. "Still harassing you?"

The older shinigami laid his head in his arms on the table. "You could say that..." He buried his face further into his arms.

He gave an annoyed sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "You _need_ to tell him to give up. Maybe he'll get the hint."

"How many times do you think I've_ tried_ that, Hisoka? It obviously doesn't work."

Hisoka looked down at him and noticed the rosy tinge now on his cheeks. "You're blushing, Tsuzuki..." he said quietly.

Amethyst eyes opened in surprise, sitting up again to rub at his cheeks. Not knowing what to say, he looked away as his blushing seemed to darken.

Hisoka's eyes darkened along with Tsuzuki's cheeks. "You're being stupid, Tsuzuki. You're _fueling_ him by giving in. I thought I told you to push him away when he advanced on you," he said just above a whisper.

Tsuzuki detected the disappointment in the teen's voice and looked at him.

"Are you... doing it so that he'll leave you alone? Because he won't- he'll just come back for more when he gets bored. And stop looking at me like that," he said angrily, getting up to pace around so he wouldn't have to endure Tsuzuki's sad stare.

The brunette turned in his seat to watch him pace. "I know that."

"So... _why_?"

Tsuzuki took to staring at the floor. The fresh memory of Muraki's mind-blowing kiss floated to the surface, questioning himself as to why he gave in like he had. Was it really the hope that he'd leave him alone? Or was it truly lust, or even curiosity?

"... I don't know."

Hisoka stopped pacing to glare at the shinigami. "If it's because of lust, or even _curiosity_..." He looked down and paced more slowly. "... It doesn't have to be him," he said quietly, "He's our _enemy_, Tsuzuki..." He almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Are you that jealous of him, Hisoka?" he blurted out. The teen stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Tsuzuki as he continued. "Do you wish _that_ much that I felt this way for _you_ instead of him? Yes, I guess it _is_ a little of everything you've said- lust, curiosity, and hoping that he'll leave me alone. But it wouldn't be the _same_ if it _wasn't_ _him_." Hisoka's mouth opened to talk, but was cut off. "I _know_ he'll be back, but... I'm choosing to overlook that." He got up and stood in front of the shorter blonde, towering over him to make him look up. "I know you hate him," he said quietly. "I know how _much_ you hate him. If he didn't keep 'harassing' me, as you call it, I probably wouldn't feel this way for him. These feeling might've been directed towards you, like you wanted. But it didn't end up like that."

"But _I'm_ right in **front **of you!"

"You're my _partner_, Hisoka. That's the only thing that holds me back. I won't ruin it."

Hisoka stared up at him, trying to understand by looking into Tsuzuki's eyes. "I... I don't..."

Tsuzuki put his hand on Hisoka's shoulder as he went to walk past. "I'm sorry, Hisoka," he whispered before going to leave.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" the teen asked once their backs were toward each other. "And now you're going to go find him to...?" He didn't finish his sentence, not liking even the thought of it, before turning around. "... I'm right, aren't I?"

"... Yeah." He walked out of the room to leave purgatory once again.

**.:FIVE:.**

Tsuzuki sighed deeply, leaning forward to rest his chin on his palms as he stared around. Being a Tuesday, it was an excruciating slow and boring night at the Lucky Night casino. He had resumed work at his poker table the night before with the slight hope that a certain doctor would make one last visit. He hadn't a single clue as to where _else_ to find him...

He brought his right wrist up to eye level to inspect his watch, and then gave an agitated sigh. "Half hour _left_... and they won't let me _leave_ early..."

Now _I wish Hisoka was talking to me again..._

He fixed his crooked bow tie and straightened his vest. "Oh well... Can't have everything."

It seemed to be the slowest half hour of the shinigami's life (after-life, whatever.). With playing and winning only one game, feeling like he was being watched the entire time, he was more than happy to see people start leaving at closing.

"Good bye, folks! Ta-ta! Have a nice night!" he said more cheerfully than usual as he herded a big mob of people out the doors. As he went to leave himself, a hand shot out and grabbed his right wrist to stop him. The person who had grabbed him was hidden in the shadow of a cerulean velvet curtain, but Tsuzuki knew perfectly well who it was and smiled.

"I know you've heard this before, Mr. Tsuzuki, but you wear that marvelously _well_... I _love_ seeing you in it," said a smooth voice.

"You could've come to visit me _earlier_," Tsuzuki said, "I knew you were watching me while I was bored out of my _mind_... Muraki."

Said person stepped out from the curtain, donned in his usual snowy white attire. The only real color he had was the red rose in his hand, which he held out to the brunette. "For _you_, my sweet," he smiled.

Tsuzuki took it and stared down at it. "Thanks..." he said quietly.

Like he had the last time they met, Muraki took Tsuzuki's wrist to lead him away. "Come, we need to talk."

The shinigami followed him past the machines and tables, going past the people that were leaving. He ignored the stares they kept getting, concentrating on where he was being led. While he walked, he brought the rose back up to his face to smell it.

"You've always said that red means passion," he said quietly.

Muraki smiled. "I'm glad you remembered."

Silence continued as both men went up the steps to go into the previously unseen loft. Halfway up, Tsuzuki remembered something else. "I thought you gave this place to someone else?"

Muraki took a key from his white trenchcoat pocket and put it into the knob to unlock the door. "I did, but it doesn't go into effect until next Monday." He opened the door and stood aside to allow Tsuzuki to enter first. "Until _then_... This is all mine..."

Tsuzuki went inside and inspected the surroundings. The black tint was apparently only on the outside, because from here he could see perfectly down at the casino. A small table with two chairs was by these windows. The room was larger to his left, but not much was there. The dim light revealed a couch and two recliners facing a big screen TV that was on the same wall he had his back to. A desk void of anything but a small green lamp sat on the wall behind the couch. Another door was to the left of the desk, which he guess led outside. A smaller room was in front of them; he really didn't want to know what was in there, remembering Muraki once saying "But the roses I _do_ have... their pedals are scattered on a bed that's waiting for us up these stairs..."

"People usually think that I'm up here all the time and just never come out," Muraki said once closing and relocking the door, "but that is incorrect. It's more, I'm just never here."

The brunette followed Muraki to the couch, watching him sit first before doing the same. Before he could say anything, Muraki started instead.

"So. Why have you continued to work here, Mr. Tsuzuki? The case that involved this place was solved and _closed_, I thought. Or..." He smirked. "Is it something _else_, perhaps?" He turned his body, folding his left leg to be facing Tsuzuki. "Maybe you're looking for _me_...?"

Tsuzuki felt his insides cringe as he heard the truth said aloud. "Yeah..." he said quietly. "I came here last night, because... Well..."

"Because you thought I'd visit you?" Muraki asked. He chuckled as Tsuzuki's cheeks turned red. "I figured as much... So... Why were you looking for me? To scold me for kissing you?" His voice went quieter as he leaned closer. "Because if I remember correctly, you gave **no** protest to it. You just stood there and _enjoyed_ yourself..."

The shinigami tried to think under Muraki's expectant stare. He knew why he was here at the casino, but now it seemed stupid. He had been wanting to finally give in to his desire last night, but went home disappointed. So then why had he come tonight?

"It's not _that_," said Tsuzuki, looking down at his fidgety fingers on the rose, "but... it has something to _do_ with that."

They were silent for a moment and Muraki smiled. "Oh... _I_ see now..." He reached over and made Tsuzuki look at him. "Explain to me why you've decided to give in to me. What made you change your mind?"

Amethyst looked over at the TV instead of into silver, even though the hand on his cheek was still making him face the doctor. "Curiosity..." he could barely say, his throat unconsciously freezing from not liking what was about to be said. "Frustration... All you ever do every time we meet is try to kiss and touch me, and I'm sick of it... Hisoka said it's stupid, but I guess I was hoping that you'd stop harassing me so much..."

"Hisoka knows?" Muraki asked, letting his arm fall. "Hm. Silly child, prying into adult business..." He leaned forward and pushed Tsuzuki to lie down. "But that's all right. I'll get what he's been keeping me from..."

Tsuzuki allowed himself to go down as Muraki's hands went to his sides and he kissed at his neck. The rose he'd been holding fell to the ground. "Why do you want me so much? I don't get it..."

Muraki smirked once licking a trail to the shell of his ear. "I've _longed_ to be able to take control of your beautiful body. I've _longed_ to be able to render you powerless, to make you _forget_ about _all_ that wonderful power you have." He whispered as he shrugged his trench coat off and began to unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt. "I want and love everything about you, Mr. Tsuzuki, and you don't know how _happy_ it makes me to allow me to do this..."

Tsuzuki's hands grabbed Muraki's before they engaged in a passionate kiss. "Wait," he whispered, "Let's... do this someplace else..."

"You're trembling..." The blonde stared down at him for a few seconds before getting up. "Yes... I agree. Where shall we go, then?" They only thought for a couple seconds before Muraki spoke again. "Do you, by chance, have a place to live here in the living world?"

"Uh, yeah," Tsuzuki replied, loosening his tie and rebuttoning three out of the five buttons Muraki had undone. "I have an apartment in Yokohama... Go there?" he asked meekly as he stood.

"Yes..." Muraki smiled. "But I'd like to grab something before we go." He rushed into the other room and came back out a few seconds later without his glasses and shoving something into his pocket. "All right, I'm ready."

Tsuzuki held out his hand for Muraki to take. "Come here." Muraki obliged and took his hand. "Ready?" he asked as he pulled the doctor closer. Without waiting for an answer, he closed his brilliant eyes and imagined the locked door that led into his apartment. He felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach; sure that Muraki felt it, too, by the way the hold on his arms tightened. When they opened their eyes, the door he had remembered was in front of them.

"Your apartment, I presume?" Muraki questioned quietly as the man beside him dug around in his pockets for the key. He received a small nod as a brass key emerged and entered the keyhole.

Tsuzuki opened the door and let Muraki inside. "Don't mind the mess, and be quiet," he said quietly after the doctor, "My landlords are right under us and they _aren't_ hard of hearing."

Muraki looked around the shinigami's two-room apartment. The futon was still on the ground in the second room, the dark blue comforter in a heap on the corner of it. The table to their right was dusty and had papers everywhere on it. The T.V. to the left against the wall was also dusty, its remote half hidden by the pile of black and white clothes on the couch. He smirked. "I don't mind at _all_..." He took off his jacket and flung it on the couch. "This is _nothing_ compared to some of the places I've been to."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_..." he said as he took off his vest and tie, also tossing them to the couch. After that, Tsuzuki was unsure of what to do next. He stood in the wide doorway leading into his bedroom, staring down at the futon. All the things he was sure the doctor was about to do to him there ran through his mind, and was surprised at himself for letting them come freely.

Arms snaked around his waist, snapping him from his thoughts as his back was brought to be against a warm body. "Are you done stripping," the blonde whispered seductively into Tsuzuki's ear, "or shall I do the rest _for_ you?"

The shinigami was turned so they were facing each other. Amethyst stared up into lust-filled silver, feeling oddly calmed by them. He didn't have to glance down to see that Muraki's white tie was gone and his cloudy grey shirt was now untucked and unbuttoned. He arms went around the physician, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. "I think you'll be able to handle it..."

Muraki stared at him a moment longer, questioning and calculating. Whatever his thought had been, he'd pushed it aside and dipped his head down to capture Tsuzuki's mouth as his. Like it had been with their last kiss, Tsuzuki gave no objection and let the doctor relentlessly kiss him, lightly moaning and hugging Muraki closer. But before it could last, Muraki pulled off and attacked the brunette's neck.

Tsuzuki's hands slid up Muraki's back, feeling the fabric of his shirt as they traveled over his shoulders. They then began to go down the bare skin on his chest. Muraki mumbled "Mm-mm..." before unsealing his lips from Tsuzuki's jaw and unwrapping his arms from the brunette's slender waist to take the hands off his chest before his shirt could be slid off.

"Ah-ah..." Muraki said softly, backing his lover into the other room. "No rushing into this, Mr. Tsuzuki..." He nuzzled the place on Tsuzuki's neck where he had been previously kissing, guiding the shinigami as he walked backward. "We must make this _last_..."

He carefully backed up, knowing where Muraki was leading him. His grip was tight on Muraki's arms in case he fell onto the hardwood floor instead of the futon. "No... You just want to torture me for as long as possible," he said just above a whisper.

Muraki chuckled. "Yes, that _too_..."

The blonde's leg came out and bent so that his foot was right behind Tsuzuki's. The unsuspecting shinigami backed up into the foot and got off balance. "Ahh-!" He unconsciously let go of Muraki and fell with a loud thud, the futon barely cushioning his fall. Once recovering, Tsuzuki propped himself up on his elbows and glared angrily at his smirking aggressor. "I _told_ you we have to be **quiet**!" he said heatedly, "It's almost one in the morning! _Normal_ people are **asleep!**"

Muraki slipped his shoes off and kicked them away before falling to his knees, smiling the entire time. "Well, it was the only way I could think of to get you into this position." He looked down at Tsuzuki as he took the shinigami's shoes and socks off and flung them to the side, noticing the glare hadn't gone away. "All right, I _apologize_. I see you don't want to be kicked out for just having some, ah, _fun_." He came up and straddled Tsuzuki's thighs. "Do you forgive me?" he asked softly, leaning down to engage in another passionate kiss.

"Mm-hm..." Tsuzuki hummed, his hands coming up again to slide Muraki's shirt off. This time, he was allowed to make the fabric fall off the blonde's shoulders. Muraki helped it along by pulling his arms out of the sleeves and tossing the shirt out of the way without ever breaking their kiss. With this newly revealed flesh, Tsuzuki took no time letting his fingertips roam over Muraki's formed torso, earning a light moan. He felt Muraki begin to unbutton the rest of his shirt to discard it as well.

The doctor lifted his head to end the kiss, untucking Tsuzuki's shirt to undo the rest of it. "Such a _beautiful_ body..." he commented quietly as he opened the shirt wider to get a good look. Both his silver and blue eyes scanned the brunette's torso carefully, as if memorizing every detail. "More beautiful than I ever imagined..."

Tsuzuki smirked. "You're saying I'm so beautiful when you haven't even seen the _rest_ of me." He sat up to shrug off his shirt to let Muraki deal with it. "How can you tell I'm so _beautiful_ when not all my clothes are off...?"

The doctor gave a mysterious smile as Tsuzuki lay back down. His sight went down the shinigami's torso to land on the growing bulge becoming apparent in his black pants. Tsuzuki stared up at him as his hands began to slowly run down the brunette's body, his sight stuck below their belts. "Just making a speculation..." he said lightly before leaning down to suck as hard as he could at the base of Tsuzuki's neck at his left shoulder.

"Don't make it _too_ dark..." he said quietly. "I need to be able to hide it."

The blonde grinned. "I promise every mark I give you will be gone within the next few days." He licked and kissed at the spot before whispering. "I've told you before- no one needn't ever know of our night of sin." His hands, which had been lightly resting near Tsuzuki's navel, came down and began to unbuckle the brunette's belt. "Never fear, Asato," Muraki whispered more lustfully as he undid the black pants at his fingertips, "I know what I'm doing... We **won't** get caught."

Amethyst eyes fluttered closed. Fingertips went as lightly as they could up Tsuzuki's manhood through his boxers, sending electricity up his spine and making his breath hitch. He distantly heard Muraki chuckle as the action was repeated to earn an elongated gasp and a trembling exhale. His hands became fists on the blonde's back as his whole body seemed to tense up.

"You like that?" Muraki breathed into Tsuzuki's ear, all four fingertips of his right hand leaving another lingering trail up his lover's shaft. A grin surfaced on his face again when Tsuzuki shivered and his hips bucked up to make him press harder. His forehead rested on Tsuzuki's shoulder to look down and watch the shinigami's chest slowly rise and fall, his fingertips still torturous as his other hand pressed the hips back down and hold them there. "Be _patient_, my Tsuzuki..." he said quietly, never taking his eyes off what he was doing.

Tsuzuki's fists were beginning to press into Muraki's back as his back arched. He felt his entire body tremble due to his aggressor's ministrations. Muraki's mouth went to the shoulder his forehead had been on and started to leave another mark. His hips tried to buck every few seconds but couldn't overpower the hand on his left hip that held them down. Not wanting to make any sound, he was biting his lower lip as hard as he could.

Muraki stopped and looked down at Tsuzuki's face. "You're trembling again... And you're biting your lip." Since Tsuzuki's hold on his lip had eased when Muraki stopped, the doctor was easily able to suck it out of his teeth's grasp and let it slowly slide out of his mouth. "I won't have _any_ of that, Asato." His attention was sidetracked, however, when he felt his own belt and pants getting undone. He looked down to watch Tsuzuki's hands unzip the zipper before looking up to see his smirk.

"Fair's fair," the shinigami said simply. He mimicked what Muraki had done to him, earning a faint gasp and widened eyes. But before he could really do anything, the blonde took his hands away and put them around his neck.

The physician put his arms around his lover and rolled over onto his back, taking Tsuzuki with him to make him be on top. He quietly laughed at the shinigami's surprised expression. "If you want to play like_ that_..." Muraki said as he rested his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulder blades and looking up at him seductively, "here I am," he whispered. "Do whatever you like to me to end your curiosity and frustration... _Anything._"

Tsuzuki stared at him like Muraki had before their first kiss of the night, trying to tell if he was kidding. All he was greeted with was Muraki's seductive silver eye, the glass blue one equally lustful. His sight trailed down to the blonde's parted, awaiting lips. Not waiting a moment longer, he took the alluring invitation and closed the distance between them for another passionate kiss.

He straddled Muraki's right thigh and took the arms off his back and brought them to the futon above the blonde's head. Tsuzuki's hands traveled down his arms as he led their hungry kiss, studying their structure and how large the doctor's biceps were. Further down they went, over his shoulders and chest, over perfectly flawless, pale skin. He broke the kiss to trail butterfly kisses down Muraki's jaw to his neck, where he began to leave his own mark.

"Don't make it _too_ dark..." Muraki mocked, making Tsuzuki smile.

The shinigami's hands continued to venture down further, over the physician's abdomen and coming to his pants. Instead of deciding to be torturous like Muraki, he went to run his hands over the doctor's thighs. His lips detached from Muraki's neck and trailed more butterfly kisses across his shoulder and started toward his collar bone. When his hands got to Muraki's knees, his right one slipped under his left leg and made it bend up so he could feel the under side of his thigh. He noticed he was getting no reaction from the doctor. Tsuzuki tried to quickly think of what could please him...

Once his right hand had come up to cup Muraki's ass, he ceased all kissing and licking. Both hands came to Muraki's waist, his fingers slipping inside the waistline of both white pants and jade green boxers. The brunette sat up to be on his knees so as to watch what he was doing and te doctor's reaction. Once staring at each other for a few seconds, Tsuzuki pulled the last two articles of clothing Muraki wore down to his knees, amethyst going right down with them.

Tsuzuki smirked as he pulled the pants and underwear the rest of the way off. "So I _am_ having an effect on you... You hide it well."

Muraki hugged Tsuzuki close once he was fully nude. "Maybe because I have more experience...?"

A long tongue licked at the hickie now on the Muraki's neck. "Yeah... Probably."

The doctor rolled over again, now being back on top of Tsuzuki. "I hope you don't _mind_, but I think it's _my_ turn again." He nuzzled the hickie he had made on his lover's shoulder. "I mean, I _should_ be on top, seeing as I've _done_ this more than you have..." His hands went down Tsuzuki's sides and began to slide off his black jeans and boxers. "And besides," Muraki came up and whispered, "I know I told you to make this last, but you were just going _agonizingly_ too slow..."

Tsuzuki's eyes closed right before his manhood became exposed. "My apologies," he said quietly.

Silver and blue scanned the shinigami's body once he let the pants fall from his hand. He stared hungrily at every inch of skin and flesh, not caring that amethyst had opened to watch him. "Perfect..." he breathed, barely moving his lips. His hands came to rest on Tsuzuki's thighs before he looked up. Tsuzuki's eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted, his brown hair in disarray against the white pillow and looking even more enticing. Without hesitation, he leaned down and took Tsuzuki's mouth as his and began another heated battle of lips and tongues.

Muraki's hands slid under Tsuzuki's body, coming down to squeeze both buttocks before venturing further down his thighs. Neither cared that saliva was running from their lips and going onto their cheeks and chins. The blonde brought Tsuzuki's knees to his sides, making sure they'd stay there before letting go. His hands came to rest on the shinigami's hips before taking his upper lip into his mouth and let it slide out to end their kiss.

Tsuzuki watched the doctor slide down his body, losing eye contact only to look down and notice how wet Muraki's lower lip was. His eyes widened, however, when Muraki stopped, his aggressor's face hovering over his swollen organ. "Muraki...?" he questioned.

A smirk went on the blonde's face, his right hand grasping Tsuzuki's cock at its base. "What's the matter, Asato?" he asked with his voice seductive, "Don't want my mouth in the wrong places...?" He leaned down and licked precum off the tip, making Tsuzuki's breath hitch. "I want to do this to you," Muraki said more quietly, still staring up into amethyst. His lips enclosed on the tip and sucked on it a little before speaking again to a now trembling shinigami. "I want to taste everything you have to offer me..." He ran the tip of his tongue along the length of Tsuzuki's hardened flesh, earning a shaky gasp. "Your mouth, your skin, your cum, your energy, _everything_..." Muraki tilted his head to place the side of the dick in his lips and let it slide out, repeating this along his length until he got to the tip again. Tsuzuki's head fell back to the pillow, his breathing shallow and his trembling more noticable. "I've told you this before- I want you to feel pleasure you've never felt before..." The physician slid Tsuzuki's length into his mouth and slid it out just as agonizingly slow.

The shinigami's body tensed. "Uhn...!" escaped from his lips.

Muraki's left hand once again held Tsuzuki's hips down so he couldn't back up and choke him, his right hanging onto the brunette's cock at its base as he slid it into his mouth again. The doctor went as equally slow as he did the first time; Tsuzuki's hands clenched into fists, grasping the sheets beneath them.

Tsuzuki whimpered, his mouth opened so he could gasp for air. His eyes clamped shut from not being able to take his blurring sight. As his aggressor continued his torturing, his lower lip found its way to his teeth again. His legs opened wider to give Muraki more room to work. He could feel an orgasm coming- it felt so far away, but he knew it was coming...

"Muraki...!" he mumbled, trying desperately to make his hips buck. His hands came down and ran his fingers through soft platinum hair. The shinigami cracked his open to look down, watching Muraki slide his throbbing organ out of his mouth for the fifth time to lick teasingly at the tip. His head fell back down to the pillow with a "Mmnn!" coming through his teeth. His lower half raised a few inches off the futon every few seconds, Muraki having to push him back down.

The doctor sucked on the tip a few seconds more to earn another moan before taking his mouth off of it to smirk. "Are you close yet?" he asked smoothly.

"Nn-hn!" Tsuzuki whimpered.

Muraki chuckled as he reached up with his left hand to pull the brunette's lip out from his teeth. "I told you not to _do_ that, Asato..." he said calmly. The hand still on Tsuzuki's swollen shaft turned so that his thumb could at one of the shinigami's testicles.

"Ahh...!" Tsuzuki whispered, his body trembling more as his back arched. He managed to raise his head up to glare down at Muraki. "Could you** hurry** it **up**!" he growled, panting a little. His sight was hazy from the lust and torture, but he could see his cock was shiny and thick with saliva, and some precum was on the doctor's lips.

The blonde ran his teeth up Tsuzuki's length lightly, aiming to give more pleasure. "Why on earth would I do _that_? My whole point in _doing_ this is to see you squirm and writhe from pleasure..." He rubbed the testicle again, getting another shiver. Tsuzuki's head fell back to the pillow, eyes closed. "But... I _suppose_ I could do _something_ to ease your discomfort, since you asked so _nicely_..." He let the sentence linger in the air.

Tsuzuki almost moaned when he felt his aggressor's glorious mouth envelope his throbbing length. Any protest and complaining he had been thinking of a few seconds previously was immediately thrown out the door once Muraki was going up and down faster than before. His arms came up to hang onto his pillow, his knees coming up closer to his chest. All he could do was gasp repeatedly as Muraki continued. He moved freely to help thrust further into Muraki's mouth, and the doctor moved with him so he wouldn't choke. Amethyst eyes were shut tightly, knowing what was about to happen...

"Murakiiiii-!" he screamed, his whole body arching.

His entire body went limp as he tried to blink away the fireworks from his eyes. He felt like his whole face was on fire. Panting heavily and staring wide eyed at the ceiling, he took no notice of Muraki, who had coughed a little before crawling on top of his shinigami.

"Did that blow your _mind_?" Muraki asked, his voice laced with amusement.

The brunette stared up at him. "What do _you_ think?" Tsuzuki asked sarcastically, still trying to catch his breath.

Muraki smirked before dipping down to capture Tsuzuki's lips. "That's good to hear..."

Tsuzuki's arms went back around the physician's torso as he closed his eyes again. A quiet moan escaped from him- which even surprised himself-, tasting his own cum on Muraki's tongue and breath. It was acrid and tangy, something he normally wouldn't like, but the taste just seemed to fit into this scene like a puzzle piece and unconsciously liked it. He could feel Muraki's hands roaming over his body again.

"I thought you said we had to be quiet?" said Muraki once detaching his lips from Tsuzuki's. "I don't think you screaming my name qualifies as 'quiet'."

The shinigami rolled his eyes. "Oh? Well, since I'm not allowed to _bite_ my_ lip_, what was I supposed to do- hold my breath?"

The doctor leaned over and licked at the shell of his lover's right ear. "Heh heh... I don't think that would've _worked_..." Tsuzuki's head turned to allow more access as he sucked on the earlobe. "It's not that I _mind_, of course... It was just a thought."

Tsuzuki stayed quiet to let his aggressor trail butterfly kisses to his collarbone. He craned his neck to look down to see how large Muraki was at his point without him noticing. His eyes slightly widened- it looked like the blonde was _more_ than ready to release his built-up seed; like so much blood and cum had to be in his manhood, it had to be _painful_.

His right hand came up again to run his fingers through silky platinum hair, his left going down to finger Muraki's swollen shaft. "Muraki..." he said softly as he heard said person's breath hitch. "Come on... It's _time_..."

Muraki let out a shuddering breath as he came up to look into amethyst, hand coming down to knock Tsuzuki's away. "No... Just a little more..."

Tsuzuki stared up into lust-clouded blue and silver. "But-!" He was cut off by a swift, chaste kiss before the weight on his thigh shifted as Muraki got off him.

"I've been able to control myself, to keep from pouncing you, _all_ this time..." he said as he crawled over to his jeans and picked them up. "Just a few more moments won't kill me." He took something- what looked like a small bottle- from the right pocket and let the pants fall back to the floor. Muraki looked over at Tsuzuki to look him over, but ended up making eye contact and not looking away. "Aren't you tired?" he asked quietly as he went to crawl back on top of his lover.

The brunette watched the doctor sit by his knees. "No, not really, actually." His eyes landed on the bottle, trying to read its label in the dim light even though he knew what it was. "That's what you went to grab in that one room in the casino, huh?"

Muraki smirked. "Of course." He opened the bottle and squeezed some clear gel onto his right index and middle fingers. "Now, be a good lover and spread your legs again," he said with a tender expression on his face, placing his left hand on Tsuzuki's thigh. "This may hurt a bit-"

Tsuzuki carefully watched what the blonde was doing until he felt that index finger penetrate him, unconsciously biting his lip and gasping through his teeth at the pain. His fingers once again grasped the sheets once feeling Muraki slowly pull the finger out only to go back in with two, easily pushing them in past his knuckles. The fingers went in at an angle, painfully pushing at his walls. "Deeper..." he strained to say, his head falling to the side. Muraki's digits pulled out and went in again, this time going in with three and going as far as he could. The doctor found what he'd been looking for; Tsuzuki's whole body shivered at the slightest stroke at his spot.

Now knowing how deep in Tsuzuki's spot was, Muraki once again pulled his fingers out to only push his middle finger in. The physician's finger easily glided inside the shinigami's body now that the hole was stretched and was helped along because of the lubricant. He poked and rubbed at the sensitive spot, carefully watching his lover's manhood become hard again. Silver and blue eyes trailed up to the brunette's face to meet with amethyst, which were straining to stay open. Muraki felt the tense body beneath him's shallow breathing as their gazes stayed locked for a moment more until he felt Tsuzuki had been tortured enough.

"You shouldn't be so _tense_..." said Muraki, his left hand rubbing at his lover's torso to try and relax him. He then whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you..." before leaning up to engage in a kiss.

Tsuzuki unlatched his hands from the futon to put them on his aggressor's back, faintly moaning as their tongues tasted and licked at the other's. His dick was gently pulsing, now hard once again, but not as stiff as only minutes ago. He could feel Muraki's left hand still running over his body, knowing his right was on the futon by his hip. Right when he was relaxing, Tsuzuki felt Muraki suck his energy right from his mouth.

"Mm-!" His eyes closed tighter as his body tensed back up, Muraki continuing to take his energy. He found it a peculiar but painful feeling, like electricity was being sucked out of him and he couldn't close his mouth to stop it. His fists were pushing as hard as they could into the blonde's shoulder blades, barely conscious that Muraki's left hand had stopped at his waist. He couldn't even scream.

Muraki cut it off, the suction ceasing and closing Tsuzuki's mouth by taking his lower lip into his and raising his head to let it slide out. He opened his eyes to see glaring amethyst already open, making him smirk. "Your energy's so sweet... It could be addictive. If it wouldn't kill you, I'd probably still be taking it." He leaned in and nuzzled the shinigami's neck. "But I still need you around so I can desire you as much as I do..." He whispered caressingly, "and I needed to do that because tasting your sweet, exquisite energy almost makes me come. Also, I said earlier that I was going to taste _everything_ you have to offer me..." His voice had gotten more lustful as he continued, ending his talking before raising himself to his hands and knees to stare down at his favorite shinigami.

"Well, you could've _warned_ me before deciding to 'taste everything'," Tsuzuki said defensively.

The smirk on Muraki's face never faltered. "I'm sorry... Turn over," he commanded firmly but with a gentle voice. He sat up to be on his knees to give Tsuzuki room to do so.

Tsuzuki slowly obliged, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He knew that as he brought himself to his hands and knees, Muraki was putting lubricant on his hardened flesh. The few seconds he stayed staring down at the pillow felt like long minutes; he guessed this was because of the looming fact of what the blonde was about to finally do. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and relax.

"That's it..." Muraki said softly. "Relax, Asato... This goes best when you're relaxed..." His hands ran down Tsuzuki's sides, his fingertips leaving lingering trails until they went over the brunette's thighs. He leaned up so he could be near Tsuzuki's ear to whisper, his lubed cock nudging against his lover's ass, "Will you forgive me for all the pain I caused you tonight?"

"I will if you hurry up and get this over with," Tsuzuki said impatiently.

Muraki straightened back up, running his left hand up Tsuzuki's spine to push his upper half down to be on the futon. He watched him turn his head on the pillow to stare at his with one eye. "_Patience_, my Tsuzuki... You've been good thus far, don't ruin it now." With one hand on Tsuzuki's hip, his other aimed his enlarged manhood at the target before him. "Brace yourself," he said breathlessly.

Tsuzuki gripped the pillow with all his strength, clenching his bared teeth as he quieted his groan of pain. The lubricant and stretching had helped the doctor enter him, but he didn't expect him to go in so far so it hadn't lessened the pain much. His butt and thighs felt some of the pain but didn't affect his boner. Muraki stayed put before continuing, placing apologetic butterfly kisses on the middle of his back. It didn't take long for him to adjust to the physician's large size and the pain to dull; it seemed Muraki knew this too and pulled out a few inches only to slowly thrust back in for Tsuzuki to wince. All pain that Muraki had caused, however, was forgiven when he felt those wonderful fingers once again go to work on his shaft, making him quietly moan in response. The faint pleasure it gave took his attention away from what was happening behind him, which was what Muraki had aimed for.

The doctor's left arm went around Tsuzuki's waist to hold him in place as he trusted himself inside the shinigami's body, his pace unconsciously quickening. He breathed in short gasps until he closed his mouth to breathe through his nose, exhaling quickly and short moans escaping from his throat. He felt the body under him arch and moan once he started hitting the spot he'd fingered earlier. His own body curling from pleasure made his lean against Tsuzuki, beginning to put a third hickie on his back.

Tsuzuki turned his head to press his forehead against the pillow to stop hurting his neck. His trembling breaths and sighs turned into gasps and more moaning when Muraki's hand encased his shaft and started pumping.

"Move with me," Muraki whispered breathlessly against the brunette's back.

He thrust into the blonde's hand, his hips coming up to meet with Muraki's.

"Uhn..." Muraki grunted as Tsuzuki bit his lip to silence what would've been a loud moan. The arm around the shinigami unwound to place his hand on the futon as support so as to not crush his lover.

Tsuzuki moved with Muraki, the rocking seeming to maximize the pleasure. His eyes closed tighter, his mouth opening for silent screaming as he felt his second ejaculation fast approaching. His hands unconsciously clamped onto the white pillow, having to be clenching something the rest of the way. He knew without actually thinking (coherent thought had been flung out the window long ago) that his aggressor was close as well from the way his thrusting wasn't in a steady rhythm and was becoming erratic; he wasn't going in as far, and didn't pull out as much before pushing himself back in again.

Only seconds later, the doctor's body arched against Tsuzuki's as he hit climax, his moan muffled from his lips being on the shinigami's back. Tsuzuki thrust twice more before coming as well, Muraki's hand catching most of the hot seed that sprayed out. Both men panted as the blonde pulled himself out to let both of them collapse.

The shinigami turned his head to look at Muraki, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. "This feels weird..." he said with a shot voice, "My stomach landed on cum."

Muraki chuckled to himself, closing his eyes. "How long do you think we've been at it?" he asked, his voice tired.

Tsuzuki glared at him. "How should _I_ know? My sense of time went out the window with all coherent thought."

The blonde laughed. "I'm just that good..." His head rose up to look at something before sitting up. "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up." He glanced over at the exhausted shinigami at his side. "You should do the same." He got up to go to the bathroom and turn the light on.

He rolled over onto his back, ignoring the sperm on his stomach. "Washrags are in the closet," he called to Muraki. Tsuzuki heard the closet door open, then the sink turn on. The sound of running water calmed him, making his eyes close.

_I did it... I gave in to my desire and had sex with him... Now what?_

Muraki walked out, his wet bangs indicating that he'd washed his face. "Can you get up, or do I have to help you?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

Tsuzuki forced himself to sit up, never taking his eyes away from silver and blue. "Yeah..." He began to realize- he'd never noticed how, for a lack of a better word, beautiful the doctor was until now. He hadn't paid attention to him before tonight, and was surprised he still hadn't during their love making. Soft, pale skin; almost lanky form; lean, firm torso he liked running his hands over...

A smirk went on Muraki's lips as he walked over to the staring shinigami, his wet washrag in his hand. "I think it's that you can get up, but you just don't want to." He knelt beside Tsuzuki and wiped the seed off his stomach. His eyes traveled up to Tsuzuki's neck and shoulders. "Nice hickies..." he sarcastically commented.

Amethyst went to the red mark on Muraki's neck. "Yours is nice, too. A very lovely shade of red." He took the rag away from the blonde to wipe his face.

Muraki sat beside him. "Would you like for me to stay the night, or would you rather have me leave?" he asked.

Tsuzuki looked over at him to see an unreadable look in his eyes. "Stay," he answered quietly.

The doctor took the washrag back and wiped at a spot on the futon. "As you wish..." Both stayed quiet as Muraki finished and got up to turn the bathroom light off. "Don't apologize to the kid, Hisoka, for giving in to your desire. He has nothing to do with us, and we can't help the way we feel for each other."

"I wasn't going to," Tsuzuki said, his eyes going down. He then glared up at the blonde as he sat on the futon again, a light blush on his cheeks. "And what do you mean, '-the way we feel for each other'? I'm not in _love_ with you, Muraki, it-"

"-was just lust," Muraki finished for him. The darkening blush on Tsuzuki's cheeks indicated that he was right. "Understandable." He lay down, pulling the shinigami with him.

Both of them got under the sheets and comforter, Muraki bringing Tsuzuki close. Instead of closing his eyes to fall asleep, amethyst stared up at the ceiling. He knew he wanted to do something more, just one more thing, before letting his exhaustion take control.

"Go to sleep, Asato," Muraki said, hugging Tsuzuki closer.

Tsuzuki held himself up on his left elbow to look frown at Muraki's face. His eyes fell onto the physician's lips and decided that what he wanted was another passionate kiss. He leaned down and connected his lips with Muraki's, sure that the blonde's eyes had opened in surprise as he wormed his tongue into his mouth. A hand came up and ran through chocolate-colored hair.

"_I want you so _badly_. You fuel my desire... You drive me crazy. There's just something about you..."_

_Yeah... There's just something about you, too..._

ixi

His feet felt like they were dragging him along the corridor that led to the Summons Department. Exhaustion seemed to be like two tons of bricks on his shoulders. Even his vibrant eyes seemed dulled. He had taken extra care that morning to make sure every hickie left from last night was carefully hidden- especially from a certain partner of his.

A sigh escaped from him as he opened the door. "I'm here. Sorry if I'm a little late."

Hisoka and Watari stared at him, both sitting at the table. Tsuzuki guessed they had been just drinking coffee and talking to each other before he had arrived.

"Hey there, Tsuzuki!" Watari cheerfully greeted. "You missed the party last night, and you _still_ look like crap. What happened to_ you_?"

Tsuzuki looked at him quizically as he hung his trenchcoat on the rack. "Party?"

Hisoka's eyebrow cocked. "_Konoe's_ party...?"

The brunette mentally slapped himself for forgetting. "Oh, that's right. Yeah, I completely forgot about it. Sorry."

Watari's jaw dropped. "You '_forgot_' about a party? Are you **ill**Tsuzuki!"

He gave a reassuring smile as he leaned against the wall. folding his arms. "No, I was just up for probably half the night..." He purposely avoided Hisoka's attempt to catch his eye.

"So instead of going to party with your friends, you went _bar hopping_?" The scientist sat back in his chair. "That makes no sense... But you should've **been** there! It was great- Tatsumi actually got cake up his nose! None of us're sure how it got there, though..." he said with a grin.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Yeah... Now I wish I _hadn't_ forgotten..."

Hisoka raised from his seat. "I think I'll go on a walk." He looked darkly at Tsuzuki, turning his head at such an angle that Watari couldn't see it. "Would you like to come with me, Tsuzuki?" he pressed.

They stared at each other, Tsuzuki wishing that Hisoka could be stupid sometimes instead of smart all the time. Knowing this could never happen, he resisted the urge to sigh, also knowing what was coming and that he better get it over with. "Yeah, sure."

Even without empathic powers, Tsuzuki could easily feel the tenseness between them. Neither spoke the entire way outside, both keeping their attention forward and their hands in the pockets of their pants. Hisoka led the way into bright morning sunshine and going down a path that led to the lake. A gentle breeze swept by, rustling the sakura trees.

"I take it you wanted to talk to me?" Tsuzuki asked, breaking their silence.

"Where were you last night?"

Tsuzuki thought for a moment, thinking of what to say to him. "I'm sure you have an idea..." he said quietly, uncomfortable with actually admitting what happened.

Hisoka glanced over at him. "Answer the question."

The brunette stopped walking on the bridge that went over he lake. Hisoka also stopped to turn and look at him. "I was at home." The teen's darkening expression said that he knew he was leaving a crucial part out. "... with Muraki."

The blonde turned and leaned on the railing to stare down into the crystal blue water. He remained silent.

"I'm sure you had that suspicion..." said Tsuzuki, staring at his partner's sad face. Getting more silence, he came and stood beside the teen, also leaning on the railing. "Oh, so now you're not going to talk to me?" He studied Hisoka's expression- his face remained impassive, maybe even cold, but his eyes gave away his true feelings. Guilt, from remembering the hints about how Hisoka really felt about him, began to course through his body like a million ice daggers.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Hisoka got off and went to return to the ministry. He didn't even glance at Tsuzuki. "I don't want your apologies. It's done, and nothing I do can change that." He walked away to leave Tsuzuki by himself.

He went back to staring at the water, not really caring about anything else but the thoughts in his head. The only thing he was sorry for was betraying Hisoka... or was it really betrayal? No... He was sorry that it had to be with the man who'd killed him. Yes... That made more sense. If only Muraki hadn't killed the kid, then everything would've been fine, nothing to be guilty about...

"_But_ I'm_ right in **front** of you!_"

His legs took his along the path Hisoka had gone down to go back to the ministry. In the back of his mind, he truly hoped Hisoka would forgive him...

END SHITAGAU

A/N: Done, fin, end, COM-PLE-TAY! -grin- You likey the yaoi? -looks away slyly- I actually have one that's even _better_... Kukukuku... So yeah. I told you you'd be in for a long read. That yaoi takes up most of this whole posting, huh? XD And I'm not sorry either, coz admit it- you **liked**it! XP Don't ask how Tatsumi got cake up hin nose- I think Watari made 003 do it... -shrug- And... that quote at the end of the yaoi- it was from Muraki in manga 3 (for those who've only seen the anime) Any other questions- ask and I might answer them in my next yaoi! YAY! (See below for details. -wink-) Please excuse any spelling/gramatical errors I didn't catch- I'm not gonna fix 'em, so don't point them out! (Sorry, those type of reviews bug me.)

To Tatsumi/Tsuzuki fans or those who want something different: the next yaoi story I will post is with the couple Tat/Tsu. (Horray! I wrote a non-Mur/Tsu yaoi! I must be ill! XD)

PREVIEW: Rikuesuto (Request)

His walking slowed to trail behind. Amethyst looked up from the ground to look Tatsumi's back over

_He's my partner. It goes nowhere past professional. It's just the way he is..._

_... But what if he said yes?_

"Tsuzuki?"

"Huh?" said person answered in a panic, coming back to earth. Tatsumi had stopped and was standing a few feet away from the door that led into the Summons Department. His expression was either stern or bored- Tsuzuki couldn't really tell.

"You've been acting strange all night, Tsuzuki. Is there something on your mind?"

Tsuzuki's insides cringed as he stared into the deep cerulean past the glasses. The question he was burning to ask almost flew out of his mouth, almost revealing his true desire. _I can't tell him. He'll turn me down, he'll never talk to me again, he'll be sarcastic with me, he'll hate me-_

A reassuring smile went on his lips as he went past Tatsumi. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"... All right."

His lie seemed to burn his mouth as he waited for Tatsumi to lock the door.

ixi

PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** REVIEW! -bows- Arigatou.

Written 12-27-05 to 1-30-06


End file.
